1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a videoconferencing system, and more particularly to a videoconferencing system integrated into a computer display.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to around 1988, videoconferencing systems were too large to build into a cart. Videoconferencing systems were designed into custom rooms for, with the equipment placed in equipment closets, or otherwise concealed in custom furniture (shelves, etc). For example, the original PictureTel product (the C2000) weighed in excess of 250 pounds. This was only the codec, it did not include audio amplification/echo cancellation, video switching equipment, or the network interfaces needed to connect to the WAN.
Around 1988, standalone codec technology, echo cancellation systems, monitors, cameras, standalone network interface units were integrated into carts. For PictureTel the first such unit was the V2100. The C3000 codec was used in these systems, which was functionally equivalent to the C2000 system, but weighed around 72 lbs. The unit was massive. The second generation unit (the V3100) had a cabinet that weighed 240 lbs, electronics (including the codec) added another 240 lbs, the monitor added about another 120 lbs-700 lbs altogether.
In about 1991, fully integrated cart systems were introduced. In these systems, there was a camera element, a monitor, and a single electronics module. In the case of the S4000 model by PicutreTel, there was at least one model that completely integrated the electronics module into the base of the cart. The S4000 model 400 was functionally equivalent to the V3100, but weighed “only” 200 lbs (not including monitor). The electronics module weighed only 45 lbs, compared to 240 lbs in the V3100. A good chunk of the cart weight was to keep the cart from tipping when a heavy monitor was placed on the top.
In 1996, the Swiftsite (again PictureTel) was the first set-top unit. The electronics module and the camera were integrated into a unit small enough to place on top of the monitor, thereby eliminating the need for a cart at all. Swiftsite weighed in at 10 lbs. Today, even this form factor is becoming large and unwieldy compared to advances in flat panel displays and computer monitors. Additionally, the need for videoconferencing equipment has moved from custom designed and built conference rooms to individual offices. Therefore, what is needed is an even smaller videoconferencing form factor that better integrates with its surroundings in a modern office.